Transendental
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Kami semua telah bereinkarnasi, kami bukan lagi shinobi. Namun, ada satu di antara kami yang tidak sama. Dia tertinggal. Dia berbeda. [AU] [Canon]


"_Kenapa hanya aku yang terlunta tak terbawa arus waktu?"_

"_Kenapa aku seolah kekal, sedangkan manusia yang kukenal telah pergi ke alam baka?"_

"_Aku ini apa? Entitas apa yang kumiliki dalam dunia ini sehingga aku terus menjadi saksi durasi?"_

"_Mengapa aku tak bergerak ketika awan di atas sana terus tak bergeming untuk berarak?"_

"_Waktuku berhenti …."_

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

-SasuHina-

AU & CANON – OoC & IC

** Transendental **

**Tokyo-Jepang, 2016.**

'_Hosh! Hosh!'_

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Sesosok pemuda _raven_ berlari mengejar selayang pandang surai _indigo_ yang tertangkap mata. Tak peduli berada di antara riuh manusia yang memijakkan kaki di sana, sang pemuda terus mengayuh langkahnya lekas-lekas. Tak ingin kehilangan bayangan yang familiar untuknya. Ia telah menanti sekian lama peluang langka ini terjadi. Mencoba menegasikan segala pesimis yang dirasa dan mengesampingkan banyak fakta yang ada pada dirinya. Pemuda berbola mata oniks hitam tak ingin kehilangan asa. Oleh karenanya, ia selalu waspada pada sekitar, berharap secara jeli ia dapat menemukan keajaiban. Kini, tibalah saatnya. Keajaiban itu datang, keajaiban itu menghampirinya.

**Grep!**

Seulur tangan sang pemuda menggenggam pergelangan tangan dari figur yang ada di depan mata. Figur pemilik surai_ indigo_ yang ia kejar sedari tadi. Jantung sang pemuda berdegup dengan kencang, seiring darah yang berdesir dengan deras. Tempo jantungnya kian kencang ketika sang gadis yang ia genggam menolehkan kepala.

"I-iya?" Alunan suara yang lembut mengisi gendang telinga. Memanjakan sang pemuda pada dahaga rindu yang tak terbantahkan.

Sang pemuda menunjukkan air muka yang cerah. Sebuah senyuman lebar mengambang di wajah.

"Aku menyukaimu! Tolong, jadilah kekasihku!"

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu! Tolong, jadilah kekasihku!"

"_Eh_? _Eeeh_?"

Sang gadis berlensa mata mutiara mengerjap. Merasa salah pendengaran atas pernyataan yang sesaat lalu ia dengar. Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal di sebuah stasiun dalam perjalanan pergi ke sekolah.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Pemuda tampan di depannya masih menyunggingkan senyuman. Tak peduli selelah apa ia terlihat, senyuman tak pernah pudar darinya. Ia menuntut jawaban dari sang gadis, sekarang juga. Seakan tak ada hari esok untuknya, seakan ia tergesa untuk mengetahui jawaban dari sang gadis.

"Baik. A-aku bersedia."

Sekali lagi. Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal di sebuah stasiun dalam perjalanan pergi ke sekolah. Untuk kali pertama pula ia menerima seseorang tanpa pikir panjang. Seolah mulutnya jauh lebih cepat bekerja dibanding otaknya sendiri.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, ia memiliki seorang kekasih.

* * *

Gadis berparas seputih kapas terus melamun sedari pagi. Ia yang biasanya selalu mencermati penjelasan dari guru di depan sana, kini justru sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak mencerna barang sepatah kata pun dari sang pendidik. Pada jam istirahat, sang gadis pun hanya mengarahkan pandangan kosong ke luar jendela. Sesekali helaan napas keluar dari celah bibirnya sebelum ia kembali disibukkan dengan apa pun yang ada di dalam pikiran. Di sekeliling sang gadis, siswa-siswi lain tampak berkerumun. Merasa heran dengan sang primadona yang biasanya datang dengan segala kelembutannya untuk melayangkan sapaan. Ketika datang, sang gadis Hyuuga hanya tertunduk. Ia tidak menanggapi sapaan yang dilayangkan padanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan sang kawan, dan tidak memberikan sahutan ketika beberapa siswi mengajaknya pergi ke kantin. Hal tersebut seketika mengundang kecemasan. Hinata selalu menjadi dewi penenang mereka selama ini. Lantas, apa yang membuat seorang pakar konseling dadakan di kelasnya itu justru menjadi tampak gelisah?

Tiga sahabat Hinata: Haruno Sakura, Tenten, dan Yamanaka Ino tampak menautkan alis secara serentak. Ketiganya kehabisan akal untuk mengembalikan pikiran Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata?" Sang gadis Haruno yang memiliki surai merah muda melipat tangan dan mengarahkan pandangan heran pada Tenten dan Ino.

Duo gadis bersurai coklat dan pirang sama-sama angkat bahu.

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Neji. Mungkin dia memarahi Hinata." Suara serak milik seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar di antara kerumunan pelajar yang lain. Tak selang berapa lama, sang gadis Haruno merasakan lengan seseorang melingkar di pundaknya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Naruto!" Hardik sang gadis bernama senada bunga musim semi khas Jepang.

Sang pemuda yang dihardik mengembungkan pipi. "Jangan jahat begitu pada kekasihmu ini."

Tak peduli, Sakura melangkah ke luar kelas. Di belakangnya, sang kekasih membuntuti. Ino dan Tenten memutar bola mata. Meski tak romantis, sepasang kekasih merah muda-kuning itu tak pernah terlibat pertengkaran atau putus selama ini. Mereka berkenalan sedari kecil dan masih langgeng hingga saat ini. Siapa pun tahu, mereka hanya dua manusia konyol yang canggung dalam menunjukkan perasaan mereka.

Sepeninggal pasangan tersebut, perhatian kembali terarah pada Hinata. Sang gadis masih tampak membisu seribu kata. Meski demikian, dibandingkan dengan wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan atau amarah, Ino menangkap kebingungan yang begitu kuat terpancar di sana.

Hinata memang bingung. Reka ulang kejadian tadi pagi masih seperti mimpi di tengah hari baginya. Tak percaya, tapi memang nyata adanya.

"_Baik. A-aku bersedia."_

_Hinata tak tahu mengapa ia harus menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal. Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan dan rasa lega yang tampak begitu jelas di wajah sang pemuda mau tak mau membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi hangat. Sorot mata pemuda di hadapannya begitu tulus, tak ada kamuflase apalagi dusta. Hinata dapat merasakan betapa sang pemuda telah menyuarakan isi hatinya dengan jujur. _

"_Aku bahagia. Terima kasih, Hinata." Wajah sang pemuda tampak lebih relaks. Membuat Hinata terpana akan setiap inci dari sosok di hadapannya. Senyuman yang indah, bola mata yang kemilau, surai yang lembut, dan postur tubuh yang tegap._

_Sadar bahwa ia harus berangkat ke sekolah, sang gadis berteriak. "A-aku lupa! Sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai! Aku harus bergegas!"_

"_Tunggu—"_

"—_Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi! S-sampai nanti!"_

_Sang Hyuuga membebaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman jemari sang pemuda. Ia berlari menuju pintu kereta. _

"_Di mana kau bersekolah?"_

_Hinata menoleh sejenak, sang pemuda berteriak kepadanya. Refleks, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta, Hinata menjawab._

"_Di SMA Horikoshi!"_

Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, Hinata baru sadar bahwa sang pemuda menyebut namanya seolah ia mengenal Hinata. Apa mereka berdua pernah bertemu di suatu tempat? Hinata semakin tak paham.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, siswa-siswi Horikoshi berhamburan keluar. Sebagian masih berada di dalam bangunan sekolah untuk kegiatan klub atau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Ino dan Tenten melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan Hinata. Keduanya harus segera pergi ke lapangan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub. Ino adalah ketua _cheerleaders_ di sekolahnya, sementara Tenten adalah atlet bela diri _karate_ atau _karateka. _Sakura melayangkan iris _emerald_ miliknya pada Hinata. Sang gadis masih saja sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Hinata, jika ada yang mau kau katakan, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

Hinata menengadah. Ia memandang sirat kecemasan di wajah cantik sang sahabat. Pelan, sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ menelengkan kepala. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi jika berkenan, aku memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Syukurlah, sang sahabat akhirnya berinisiatif memberitahunya. "Kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Sakura-_san_. Tolong jangan berteriak terkejut ketika aku menceritakannya kepadamu."

* * *

"**APAAA**?! **KAU MENERIMA SESEORANG UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIHMU?! SESEORANG YANG BAHKAN TIDAK KAU KENAL**?!"

Sang gadis Hyuuga dengan panik membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. "Sakura-_san_! Tolong jangan berteriak!"

Setelah meminta maaf dan mengatur napas, Sakura yang masih diliputi rasa terkejut tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Keduanya masih berada di dalam kelas. Sang gadis Hyuuga masih belum beranjak dari bangkunya, sedangkan Sakura duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Hinata. Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir, Hinata adalah seorang sahabat yang ia kenal semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak dan selama itu juga sang gadis belum pernah mengatakan perihal "kekasih" sekali pun. Tentu saja mendengar sang gadis secara tiba-tiba menerima seseorang tanpa ada pemberitahuan atau indikasi bahwa ia akan memiliki kekasih seperti petir di hari yang cerah. Sakura berani bertaruh bagaimana terkejutnya Neji jika mengetahui berita ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa menerimanya? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu adalah maniak?"

Hinata merunduk. Bukan, ia yakin pemuda itu bukanlah maniak. Memang benar jika Hinata mungkin gegabah karena menerima seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan naif jika mencap seseorang itu baik ketika ia baru saja bertemu dengannya hari ini. Akan tetapi, sorot mata sang pemuda yang penuh kesungguhan tidak bisa ia lupakan dan sorot mata itu bukanlah sorot mata yang dapat dimiliki sembarang orang apalagi maniak!

"Aku merasa dia dapat dipercaya."

Sakura menepuk keningnya sendiri. Logikanya benar-benar tidak sampai untuk menginterpretasikan kepolosan sang Hyuuga remaja.

"Sakura-_chan, _kau masih di sini? Ayo pulang!"

Kedua gadis sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu. Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan senyuman lebar telah berdiri di sana. Seperti biasa, untuk menjemput putri merah mudanya.

"Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Selamat sore, Naruto-_kun_."

"Kupikir, kalian berdua sudah pulang. Sakura-_chan_ bilang bahwa dia tidak akan menungguku selesai rapat klub, tapi ternyata kalian masih belum pulang."

Sakura memalingkan wajah. Ia memang berinisiatif untuk pulang tanpa menunggu sang kekasih selesai rapat klub basketnya. Sang merah muda pernah menunggu Naruto hingga selesai rapat dan selama itu pula ia digoda rekan-rekan satu klub Naruto. Kejadian itu telah membuat sang gadis yang sehari-harinya membantu dokter di UKS itu jera. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia ingin tahu cerita Hinata. Untuk itulah ia bersedia berada lebih lama di sekolah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku yang membuat Sakura-_san_ belum pulang."

Telapak tangan sang pemuda mendarat di pundak sang gadis Hyuuga dan menepuknya beberapa kali. "Tidak perlu sampai meminta maaf. Aku malah bersyukur karena bisa pulang bersama Sakura-_chan_. Tadi aku bertemu Ino dan Tenten, mereka berdua sudah pulang."

"Jika begitu, mari lekas pulang." Hinata beranjak dan menarik Sakura untuk berjalan beriringan.

* * *

Sekolah telah lengang. Mentari terbenam yang meronakan lembayung membuat halaman depan sekolah berwarna jingga serupa sinarnya yang kian temaram. Di antara kelengangan, tiga pasang mata menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah bersandar di pintu gerbang. Hinata adalah orang pertama yang menyadari siapakah sosok tersebut.

"S-Sakura-_san_! Itu orangnya! Itu orang yang kuterima menjadi kekasihku tadi pagi!" Sang gadis berbisik panik pada sahabat di sisinya.

Jarak ketiganya dengan sang pemuda telah semakin dekat, membuat sang pemuda menoleh ke arah tiga orang tersebut dan membuat mereka saling berpandangan.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?"_

"_**Aku tidak tahu. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri.**__"_

"_**Kita tidak boleh mati, Naruto. jika kita mati, Kaguya akan menguasai dunia dan keberadaan manusia akan terancam.**__"_

"_Tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menolong Sakura-chan. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, bukan?"_

Safir Naruto melebar. Secara tiba-tiba, ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut seiring dengan suara dan gambaran kejadian asing yang memenuhi kepala ketika ia melihat sosok di hadapannya. Sang pemuda pirang memijat pelipisnya sampai rasa sakit dan fragmen kejadian asing itu hilang sama sekali dari pikiran.

'_Apa itu tadi?'_ Sang Uzumaki bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangan pada tanah yang ia pijak. Menetralisir jejak rasa pusing yang tersisa. Sang pirang tidak menyadari bahwa sang kekasih pun menunjukkan raut wajah yang sama sepertinya.

"_Jangan pergi! Jika kau pergi aku akan berteriak!"_

"_Bawa aku juga …."_

"_Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu pada Naruto?"_

"_**Kau … menyebalkan, Sakura.**__"_

Peluh secara spontan menghiasi kening Sakura. Rasa pusing seketika menjalar bersamaan dengan deretan gambar yang muncul di pikirannya. Sakura tidak mengerti dari mana gambaran itu berasal. Ia tahu ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pemuda di seberang sana.

'_Ugh_! _Ada apa denganku_?'

Sosok pemuda tampan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tanpa disadari oleh ketiganya, sang pemuda _raven_ sesungguhnya merasa terkejut melihat dua sosok lain di sisi Hinata. Namun, ia dapat menutupi keterkejutannya dengan senyuman.

"Aku menunggumu, Hinata."

Sang gadis yang namanya disebut bergeming. Ia memandang sang pemuda dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa? Kenapa menjemputku kemari?"

Sang pemuda kembali melangkahkan kaki hingga jaraknya tak lagi jauh dari sang gadis. "Karena aku ingin menemanimu. Selain itu, aku ingin berbicara mengenai banyak hal denganmu."

_**BATS!**_

Sakura seketika merentangkan tangannya di antara Hinata dan sang pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dari Hinata?"

"S-Sakura-_san_ …."

"Sakura-_chan_? Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya heran.

"Orang ini menyatakan cinta pada Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak mengenalnya! Anehnya, Hinata justru menerima ia sebagai kekasih! Aku tidak ingin sahabatku jatuh pada maniak atau orang aneh!"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangan pada Sakura lalu sang pemuda. Mendapati situasi ini, sang pemuda _raven_ menarik bibir untuk sebuah seringai kecil yang nyaris terkembang. Akan tetapi, ia lekas mengganti seringaian itu dengan senyuman ramah.

"_Ah_, aku bukan orang aneh seperti yang kau kira. Aku memang menyukai Hinata. Aku tidak berbohong." Sang pemuda lantas tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. "Kau mau berjalan pulang bersamaku, Hinata?"

"B-Baiklah."

"Hinata!" Sakura berbalik menatap sahabatnya tidak percaya. Mengapa Hinata bisa semudah itu mengiyakan sang pemuda? Pertama, sang gadis telah menerimanya. Kedua, ia bersedia berjalan bersama.

Mengerti dengan kekalutan Sakura, Hinata tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jika dia memang orang jahat, aku akan segera mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan diri. Lagipula, Neji adalah polisi, jadi aku pasti baik-baik saja."

Sakura ingin menentangnya. Sakura ingin bersikap waspada. Namun, secara aneh perasaannya sendiri menaruh percaya kepada sang pemuda. Secara aneh, ia mengerti bahwa sang pemuda bisa menjaga Hinata. Secara aneh, ia merasa ia dapat menyerahkan sang sahabat pada sang pemuda.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau putuskan. Tapi ingat! Jika pemuda itu berani menyakiti atau melukaimu sedikit pun, aku tidak akan segan-segan menusuknya dengan pisau yang kuberi racun!" _Emerald_ Sakura berkilat saat mengancam sang pemuda. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya gemetaran. Di sisi lain, meski tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dari sang pemuda. Akan tetapi, di situlah letak salahnya! Ia heran bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merasa dekat dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Rasanya ia ingin memukul sosok di hadapannya ini untuk suatu alasan. Perasaan yang rumit.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sakura-_san_ dan Naruto-_kun_. Sampai bertemu besok." Hinata pamit sebelum akhirnya menyusul sang pemuda yang telah pamit terlebih dahulu.

Sakura dan Naruto saling lempar pandangan. Keduanya sibuk dengan berbagai hal pertanyaan yang memenuhi benak. Pada akhirnya, mereka pun berjalan pulang dalam diam. Mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dari hal aneh ini.

* * *

Setelah berkeliling ke beberapa tempat, bertandang ke kafe untuk mencoba menu baru, sampai pergi ke taman untuk sekadar duduk dan melihat pengunjung lain, Hinata telah mengetahui beberapa informasi dari sang pemuda. Pemuda tampan itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Usianya 17 tahun dan saat ini bekerja sebagai guru bela diri di Shibuya. Hinata ingin bertanya alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak bersekolah. Akan tetapi, urung setelah memikirkan betapa tidak sopannya Hinata bertanya demikian setelah Sasuke sendiri berkata bahwa ia hanya sebatang kara. Kurang lebih Hinata dapat menduga bahwa keterbatasan biaya menjadi alasan mengapa Sasuke lebih memilih bekerja.

"Kau pasti kecewa. Kekasihmu ini bukanlah seorang pelajar, bukan orang yang kaya, apalagi orang yang berguna. Aku hanya guru bela diri, penghasilanku tidak seberapa, jadi tidak dapat membawamu kencan ke restoran mewah."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin menilai seseorang dari harta. Sasuke-_kun_ adalah Sasuke-_kun_. Kau berbeda dan memiliki kelebihan dengan caramu sendiri."

Senyap. Kemudian, tawa kecil terdengar dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berubah, Hinata. Kau tetap baik hati."

Sang gadis melayangkan pandangan heran. "Kau mengenalku sejak kapan?"

Entah ini gurauan atau candaan semata … atau memang menyimpan misteri. Namun, Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan, "Sejak kau belum lahir di dunia ini."

* * *

"Jadi, ini rumahmu?" Sasuke melihat dengan takjub pada sebuah bangunan. Bukan, bangunan tersebut bukanlah bangunan mewah atau indah. Bangunan tersebut hanyalah bangunan rumah biasa yang tiada beda dengan bangunan lain di sekitarnya.

"Iya, ini rumahku. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau merasa nyaman tinggal di sana?"

Orang biasa mungkin akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Orang lain mungkin akan menganggap Sasuke arogan karena bertanya nyaman atau tidaknya seseorang tinggal di perumahan biasa ketika dirinya sendiri saja seorang serabutan yang tidak bersekolah. Tapi Hinata bukan orang lain, ia selalu merasakan nada kesungguhan dari setiap tutur kata yang Sasuke alunkan.

"Sangat nyaman. Keluargaku memperlakukanku dengan baik. Ayah, ibu, Neji-_niisan_, dan Hanabi. Aku bersyukur tinggal di rumah tersebut bersama mereka."

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah jika pada akhirnya kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan sebagai anak seperti yang seharusnya. Aku hanya berpikir, kau lebih cocok tinggal di mansion tradisional yang besar dan ditemani banyak orang. Namun, itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman. Kali ini, senyuman sendu. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata dan mendekapnya. Membawa sang gadis pada sensasi hangat dan mendebarkan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Awalnya, Hinata ragu untuk membalas dekapan itu. Akan tetapi, ia merasa ia harus membalas dekapan ini. Dekapan yang seolah diselimuti rasa kesedihan ini. Karenanya, Hinata mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di punggung Sasuke.

"Sampai bertemu besok. Aku akan menjemputmu. Aku juga ingin memberi sapa pada orang tuamu dan Neji. Mereka masih bekerja, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. Mereka baru pulang malam hari. Jika Sasuke-_kun_ ingin bertemu dengan keempatnya, datanglah esok pagi. Kau bisa sarapan bersama di rumahku."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok, Hinata."

"Sampai besok, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sang Hyuuga pamit. Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung sang gadis dalam diam. Ini bukan perpisahan, tapi masih menyisakan ruang hampa di hatinya. Sang pemuda mengepalkan tangan. Kepingan ingatan itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Ia sadar, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia menjadi _seperti ini_. Alasan mengapa ia _di sini_.

"_Kita membutuhkan byakugan untuk mengalahkan Kaguya!"_

"_Hyuuga lain masih terperangkap dalam kepompong genjutsu! Kita harus menggunakan Hinata!"_

"_Apa? Jangan gila, Sasuke! Itu terlalu berisiko! Hinata bisa mati!"_

"_Kita tidak punya waktu, Naruto! Pengorbanan satu orang lebih baik dibanding kematian ribuan orang!"_

"_Kau menyukainya, bukan? Kau menyukai Hinata. Itulah alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas perasaan gadis lain."  
_

"_Dia menyukaimu, Naruto. Jangan mengatakan itu padaku!"_

"_Aku tahu itu, tapi kau menyukainya!"_

"_Jangan buang-buang waktu! Panggil Hinata kemari!"_

_BUAGH!_

"_Aku membencimu, sialan! Kenapa kau bisa mengorbankan gadis yang kau sukai begitu saja? Di mana perasaanmu, Sasuke?"_

"_Aku … aku tidak bermaksud mengorbankannya. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Hinata pun akan mengerti itu."_

"_Sasuke … kenapa kau—?"_

"—_Karena kita semua adalah shinobi dan dunia shinobi itu kejam."_

Sasuke memandang bangunan kediaman Hyuuga sejenak. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Ekspresi Neji merupakan pemandangan yang amat menarik untuk disaksikan di pagi hari. Iris mutiara sang pemuda yang berbalutkan busana polisi itu terbelalak dalam keterkejutan. Sumpit yang ia pegang masih mengapung di udara ketika daging yang dijepit di antaranya telah terjatuh kembali ke dalam mangkuk.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau … kekasih Hinata?!"

Sasuke masih dengan ketenangannya menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Iya, aku kekasih Hinata."

Hanabi menyuruh ayah, ibu, dan Hinata untuk menutup telinga mereka sebelum akhirnya Neji berteriak kencang dan membuat gaduh di pagi hari. Mengenalkan Sasuke pada keluarga kecilnya bukanlah perkara mudah. Tatapan yang aneh ia terima dari keluarganya minus sang ibu yang begitu tulus menerima sang pemuda. Neji, di sisi lain, merasakan fragmen gambar yang asing bermunculan di otaknya. Fragmen ia mengejar sosok sang pemuda yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih kecil di dalam pikirannya. Fragmen Neji yang melihat sang pemuda muncul di medan peperangan, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa gambar-gambar itu bermunculan dan terlihat seperti sebuah kenyataan baginya.

Meski awalnya ditentang keras dan mendapatkan interogasi dari Neji dan sang ayah, keduanya tampak merestui Sasuke tanpa memandang status Sasuke yang semipengangguran.

* * *

Di sekolah, Hinata pun mendapatkan interogasi dari banyak pihak, terutama sahabatnya. Ia harus berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa memilih Sasuke bukanlah kesalahan, tapi anugerah. Beruntung, meski hanya mendapatkan separuh kepercayaan dari mereka, Hinata pada akhirnya mendapatkan restu pula dari sahabat dan rekan di sekolahnya. Hari demi hari ia jalani. Bila kegiatan sekolah memaksanya untuk berada dalam fase sibuk, ia dan Sasuke akan menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk berbincang satu sama lain lewat telepon dan itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Sesekali mereka akan bertemu ketika waktu mereka telah luang dan menghabiskan waktu dalam kebersamaan.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, seminggu telah terlewati. Sasuke mulai mendapatkan tempat di antara sahabat Hinata. Ia bahkan seringkali mengikuti acara bersama yang diadakan Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, dan Neji. Semakin lama itu pula, semakin jelas kelimanya melihat gambaran-gambaran asing tersebut. Akan tetapi, tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengutarakan kepingan kejadian yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka alami itu.

* * *

Malam hari yang berawan, Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi kencan. Minggu depan, Hinata akan mulai disibukkan dengan soal-soal ujian akhir sebelum akhirnya ia dinyatakan lulus dari SMA. Sasuke ingin membuat Hinata merasa tenang sebelum menghadapi minggu yang disinyalir para pelajar merupakan minggu yang memusingkan, maka diajaklah Hinata berkeliling Tokyo.

Tetes demi tetes air mulai terjatuh dari angkasa. Menandakan bahwa guyuran hujan akan segera bertandang. Sejoli yang tak sedia payung tersebut lantas berlari menuju bagian depan sebuah toko. Merasakan kehangatan yang menelusup di antara angin malam yang berhembus. Keduanya bermaksud melihat penyelenggaraan festival lentera yang diadakan malam ini di sepanjang Shibuya. Sayangnya ….

_Pats!_

Lampu yang awalnya terang-benderang seketika padam. Beberapa orang yang telah bersiap-siap memamerkan lampu mereka yang mewah dan unik silih menyuarakan kekecewaan. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang hendak menyaksikan festival lentera pun akhirnya harus menelan pahit karena tidak dapat melihat sajian yang dinantikan.

"Sayang sekali, ya." Hinata buka suara. "Sasuke-_kun_ mengajakku ke sini karena ingin memerlihatkanku festival lentera, tapi sepertinya festival tersebut ditunda."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa sang gadis pun merasa kecewa. Jika festival ini ditunda esok hari, Hinata tidak akan datang karena sedang menjalani masa ujian sekolah. Sang Uchiha menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. Saat itu pula, seseorang yang mengenakan topi di seberang jalan tampak merampas tas milik seorang pejalan kaki yang tengah berteduh. Mendapati peristiwa itu, Hinata tanpa pikir panjang berlari menembus hujan.

"HINATA!"

"Aku akan mengembalikan tas yang dicuri. Tunggulah di sana, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke berdecak dan menggerutu sebelum akhirnya ia ikut berlari mengejar sang gadis.

'_Mana bisa aku diam saja melihat kekasihku sendiri mengejar pencuri!'_

* * *

Sasuke akui, Hinata tergolong gegabah untuk mengejar pencuri tersebut meskipun sang gadis belum pernah mengikuti les bela diri. Tapi di situlah pula letak kelebihan sang gadis, ia berani berkorban demi orang lain dengan ketidakmampuannya. Ia berani bertindak ketika pria-pria berbadan besar yang ada di Shibuya justru hanya terpaku menyaksikan aksi perampasan tersebut.

"Hinata!"

Sang pemuda bergegas berlari menuju sang gadis yang tengah berhadapan dengan sang pencuri. Iris oniks Sasuke waspada terhadap pergerakan sang pencuri. Mendapati sesuatu yang mencurigakan, sang Uchiha tunggal sontak berteriak.

"HINATA, MENGHINDAR! DIA HENDAK MENGELUARKAN PISAU!"

_PSAT!_

Sesuai dengan dugaan Sasuke, pencuri tersebut mengeluarkan pisau dan hendak menghunuskannya ke perut sang gadis. Dengan cepat, sang Hyuuga menghindari serangan tersebut sehingga pisau yang diarahkan kepadanya hanya mengenai bagian lengan saja.

"_Ukh!_"

"HINATA!"

Sasuke berlari menyongsong sang pencuri sembari melayangkan sebuah tinju. Begitu berada di depan sang pencuri, kepalan tangan sang pemuda pun mendarat di pipi pencuri tersebut.

_BUAK!_

Tubuh sang pencuri terpelanting. Belum merasa puas, Sasuke berjalan menuju sang pencuri yang berusaha bangkit.

"Mau mencoba kabur setelah melukai kekasihku? Jangan becanda."

Tubuh sang pencuri gemetaran. Iris mata Sasuke menjadi merah, _sharingan_ telah aktif disertai _Susanoo_ yang seketika telah menyelubungi tubuh sang pemuda Uchiha.

"M-maafkan aku! Tolong, ampuni aku!" Pencuri itu tampak ketakutan. Berurusan dengan _chakra _yang menakutkan dari seorang _shinobi_ tidak akan berujung baik.

"Sayang sekali, pengampunanku tidak berlaku untuk sampah yang telah berani menyakiti gadisku."

"**H-HUWAAA!**"

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan tasku. Terima kasih banyak."

Hinata tersenyum pada wanita yang ia kembalikan tasnya. Sang gadis yang kini telah berbasah ria memandang sang kekasih di sisinya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi tatkala sang pemuda memerlihatkan sesuatu yang sulit dicerna oleh akal sehatnya.

"Ada apa melihatku seperti itu, Hinata?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman kepada sang gadis.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, yang kulihat tadi itu apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu. Bayangan Sasuke yang menyeramkan masih terpampang jelas di benaknya.

Sasuke memandang pertokoan yang masih gelap gulita. "Anggap saja itu keajaiban."

"Keajaiban?"

"Iya, keajaiban. Akan kuperlihat lagi keajaiban untukmu. Simaklah baik-baik. _Chidori_."

Sang pemuda mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memerlihatkan tangan yang dipenuhi percikan petir tersebut pada sang gadis. Petir tersebut seakan dapat dikendalikan sesuka hati oleh sang pemuda dan berterbangan ke penjuru kota. Spontan, listrik yang seharusnya padam kembali menyala dengan cantik. Orang-orang yang menantikan festival lentera bersorak riuh penuh rasa haru.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, itu hebat sekali!" Sang Hyuuga terkesima. Pandangannya kini terarah pada suguhan festival lentera yang indah.

"Untukmu, keajaiban ini akan senantiasa ada."

* * *

_Usai berakhirnya perang dunia keempat, yang sang pemuda Uchiha sadari tatkala membuka mata ialah bahwa sosoknya telah berubah menjadi roh. Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemuda, tak ingat kejadian yang membawanya pada keadaan sebagai makhluk penghuni dunia astral tersebut. Ia tak mengingat sebab-musabab kematiannya, pun tak ingat bagaimana ia terdampar dalam dimensi yang tak menjelaskan klasifikasi sosoknya kini. Pemuda berbalut yukata hitam legam melihat dengan matanya bagaimana penduduk dunia shinobi mengumpulkan kepingan semangat yang tersisa untuk membangun sebuah kehidupan pascaperang. Bertahun-tahun, mereka yang hidup kini tinggal nama semata. Menyisakan jasa yang dikenang sebagai pahlawan. Dunia shinobi lantas tenggelam digerus kejayaan dunia samurai, peradaban baru muncul dan berkembang. Sasuke-lah saksi bisu dari keseluruhan rekam sejarah yang bergulir. Menjadi pemantau bak sepanjang masa. Uchiha Sasuke dalam sosoknya sebagai roh tak mengenal siang-malam. Tubuhnya tak mengiba akan rasa lapar, tak pula merasakan kelelahan. Deru angin malam yang berhembus pun hanya memberikan sensasi menusuk di kulitnya yang transparan, tapi tak membuatnya masuk angin seperti manusia lain. Kaki sang pemuda raven terus membawanya melaju tak menentu. Mengitari taman, pertokoan yang mulai lengang, dan sekolah yang tampak menyeramkan tanpa adanya penerangan. Ia menengadah sejenak, menatap bulan purnama yang tak tertutupi barang secuil oleh beraraknya awan. Setiap hari seolah sama, ratusan tahun ia lewati tanpa merasakan apa pun. Hingga suatu ketika, ia melihat bulan purnama berwarna merah darah. Di hari itu juga tubuhnya memiliki jasad dan dapat dilihat oleh orang-orang. Yukata hitam legam yang semula menyelimuti tubuhnya kini menjadi yukata putih. Dalam wujud manusia itulah Sasuke terus menanti dan menyaksikan. Kembali, sang pemuda mengarungi peradaban. Menjadi yang kekal di antara yang fana. Seorang diri._

Iris oniks terbuka. Sang Uchiha terjaga dari bunga tidurnya. Bunga tidur yang merupakan kisah hidupnya. Awalnya, ia merasa kehidupannya merupakan kutukan yang melebihi neraka. Akan tetapi, lambat-laun, terutama ketika ia bertemu dengan reinkarnasi orang-orang yang ia kenal, ia merasa hidup adalah anugerah. Untuk kali inilah Sasuke merasa dapat hidup dengan perasaan bahagia, menjadi dirinya yang baru.

Sang pemuda beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju sebuah cermin. Oniks melebar ketika melihat dadanya sendiri. Dada yang tak tertutup oleh sehelai kain itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh. Bagian kulitnya mulai seperti batu, mengeras. Peluh menggantung di pelipis sang pemuda.

Waktu sang pemuda yang telah berhenti kembali berjalan.

* * *

Neji dan Hinata tengah menikmati pagi hari dengan sajian berita di televisi. Sang gadis meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja, mempersilakan sang sepupu untuk meneguknya. Hari ini sang gadis merasa sangat santai. Pasalnya, ujiannya telah berakhir. Ia dapat melewatkan waktu liburan dengan agenda yang menyenangkan.

"**Telah ditemukan peninggalan sejarah di lokasi penggalian batu bara di Osaka. Peninggalan sejarah tersebut berupa tugu yang dihiasi ukiran wajah beberapa orang. Menurut asumsi peneliti, ukiran tersebut merupakan ukiran orang-orang penting pada masa lalu. Sampai saat berita ini diturunkan, warga lokal maupun luar tampak antusias berdatangan untuk melihat peninggalan sejarah lain yang juga berhasil ditemukan.**"

Berita di televisi kali itu sangat menyita perhatian Neji dan Hinata. Iris keduanya tampak tak lepas dari layar kaca yang memerlihatkan peninggalan-peninggalan sejarah yang berhasil ditemukan. Satu peninggalan yang menarik bagi keduanya adalah lambang lingkaran yang seperti api dengan warna merah di dalam lingkaran berwarna kuning. Seperti sebuah simbol klan. Sekelebat gambaran pun kembali bermunculan di benak Neji.

"_**Aku akan melawanmu, Neji-niisan!**__"_

"_**Karena kau adalah jenius dari klan Hyuuga.**__"_

"_**NEJI-NIISAN!**__"_

"_Aku bahagia bisa melindungimu."_

Neji tersentak dari lamunannya seketika ketika mendengar dering ponsel milik Hinata. Sang gadis Hyuuga lantas beranjak dari sofa dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Selamat pagi. Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa? Apa? Pergi ke tempat peninggalan sejarah? Baik."

Sebelum sang Hyuuga permisi untuk kembali ke kamar, Neji memanggil nama sang gadis.

"Hinata, aku ikut ke tempat peninggalan sejarah itu."

* * *

Di dalam kediaman Haruno, seorang gadis tampak tengah bercengkerama dengan seseorang di seberang sana via telepon. _Emerald_ sang gadis tak lepas dari berita yang tengah memerlihatkan peninggalan sejarah yang berhasil ditemukan.

Sang gadis tertawa kecil dan berseru, "Hei, Naruto! Coba kau lihat berita! Ada peninggalan sejarah yang berhasil ditemukan di Osaka! Salah satu peninggalan sejarahnya adalah tugu. Di tugu itu ada ukiran wajah yang salah satunya mirip sekali dengan wajah konyolmu!"

Sakura kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih kencang. "Apa? Kau lebih tampan dari ukiran itu? Kurasa sebaliknya. Wajah yang mirip denganmu di ukiran itu lebih gagah. Seperti wajah pahlawan yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan manusia dari serangan kekuatan jahat! Aku terlalu banyak menonton _anime_? _Baka_!"

Langkah kaki sang gadis lantas mengarah pada balkon, ditatapnya langit cerah di luar sana dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Pergi ke sana? Baik, baik. Aku akan ajak Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten. Sampai nanti!"

* * *

Sasuke terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang mengusap lembut setiap surai hitam miliknya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup dalam ritme yang lebih cepat ketimbang biasanya. Ia takut. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke takut. Ia takut pada kematian. Ia, yang disangkanya merupakan mahluk immortal, kini mengalami masa transisi. Waktunya bergerak, kehidupannya terbatas, dan ia paham satu hal—ia bukanlah milik dari jaman ini. Semestinya ia telah mati. Semestinya ia telah binasa. Semestinya ia telah menjadi fosil. Semestinya … ia mungkin menjadi bagian dari reinkarnasi. Sasuke iri. Ia iri pada orang-orang yang ia kenal karena mendapatkan kesempatan bereinkarnasi dengan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Sasuke mencengkeram baju yang dikenakannya. Mengapa sejak awal hanya ia yang dibiarkan mengarungi waktu yang panjang? Apakah ini pembalasan atas dosanya di masa lalu? Apa ini balasan karena ia membiarkan Hinata terbunuh saat berhadapan dengan Kaguya? Apa ini justru kesempatan agar Sasuke dapat menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata? Perasaan yang tak pernah kunjung ia utarakan hingga akhir hayat sang gadis Hyuuga. Hingga ajal membuat mereka terpisah ruang dan waktu. Hingga kejadian itu sedemikian besarnya membuat Sasuke menjadi kekal.

Iris oniks mengarah pada jam di dinding. Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi ke tempat peninggalan sejarah, ke tempat Konoha berada di masa lalu. Apakah penemuan itu adalah pertanda bahwa sudah saatnya Sasuke pergi?

Jika ia pergi, bagaimana dengan Hinata?

'_Akankah Hinata merasa kehilangan atas kepergianku? Rasa yang sama dengan yang kurasakan saat ia tumbang di hadapanku.'_

* * *

"Kenapa dia juga ikut?" Naruto melirik tajam pada sosok Uchiha dan Hyuuga tampan yang berada di sisi Hinata.

Sakura, di sisi lain, paham bahwa sang kekasih tampak tidak suka pada kedua pemuda tersebut. Meski alasan yang dilayangkan pemuda Uzumaki itu cukup aneh ketika beberapa hari lalu ia menanyakannya.

"Karena mereka berdua pernah menyakiti Hinata."

Sakura tidak mengerti. Pernah. Itu berarti sesuatu yang terjadi pada masa yang cuikup lama. Seingat Sakura, Neji tidak pernah menyakiti Hinata. Demikian halnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke ….

Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa aneh jika berada di dekat sang Uchiha. Ia merasa ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang _raven_. Sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu apa.

_Tep …._

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kereta sudah datang. Ayo, bergegas masuk!"

"_Ah_, baik."

* * *

Hinata memandang Sasuke dari sudut matanya dengan seksama. Ada yang berbeda dari sang pemuda hari ini. Ia masih selalu menyunggingkan sebusur senyumannya pada sang gadis. Akan tetapi, hari ini nestapa yang terpancar dari senyuman itu begitu pekat. Terlalu pekat. Itu membuat sang gadis merasa dilema. Haruskah ia bertanya atau menunggu Sasuke menyatakannya sendiri?

Sang pemuda tengah duduk sembari melihat pemandangan dari jendela, sementara sang gadis berada di depannya. Di sisi Sasuke ada Neji, sedangkan di sisi Hinata ada Ino. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka berempat. Tiap-tiap dari mereka lebih memilih untuk tidur atau diam melihat pemandangan yang terhampar dari luar kereta. Merasa tidak nyaman, Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuhkannya pada punggung tangan sang pemuda oniks.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Akhirnya, Hinata memilih melayangkan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke tampak terdiam, terlihat berpikir keras, sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan, "Akan kujelaskan nanti."

Hinata percaya pada Sasuke dan sang gadis ingin percaya, apa pun yang disampaikan oleh Sasuke nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

* * *

"Jadi ini peninggalan sejarah itu? Hebat!" Naruto berlarian ke sana-sini sembari memotret peninggalan sejarah yang ada di lokasi tersebut. Sakura berada di sisinya, menertawakan Naruto ketika tanpa sengaja ia menginjak kaki seorang pria besar dan harus lari tunggang-langgang saat sang pria mengejarnya.

Ino dan Tenten memilih berpose di antara tugu dan meminta Neji untuk memotret mereka. Mereka berniat memamerkan foto yang mereka ambil pada orang-orang yang tidak sempat datang ke sini.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan dalam bisu. Sesekali, Hinata akan menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke jika melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lambang ini." Hinata menunjuk sebuah lempengan besi dengan simbol lingkaran dan segitiga. "Seperti siput."

"Itu simbol desa yang disebut Konoha." Sasuke tidak melayangkan pandangan sedikit pun pada simbol yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Ia terus berjalan dan membuat Hinata yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang terkatung dalam diam.

Sasuke lantas terus berjalan. Ia tidak bisa tidak merasakan suatu debaran kencang di dadanya ketika berada di sana. Seakan, apa yang ia lewati tatkala ia masih hidup kembali berputar di dalam ingatannya. Kenangan indah, kenangan getir, dan kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan. Semuanya tak pernah bias oleh jaman. Tak peduli telah selama apa ia hidup, ingatannya masih dengan segar menyimpan sejarah hidupnya.

Kaki sang Uchiha kini membawanya pada suatu tempat yang lengang. Beberapa peninggalan sejarah masih dipamerkan, tetapi pengunjung yang ada tampak lebih berkerumun di sisi yang lain.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sang pemuda menelengkan kepala ke kanan, oniks dan safir berserobok.

Tak disangka, sang pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto secara tiba-tiba melayangkan pukulan telak di perutnya. Membuat sang Uchiha menyernyit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—"

"—Jangan bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, sial! Aku ingat semuanya!"

Oniks membulat. Ia memandang Naruto tidak percaya. "Kita sudah berulangkali bereinkarnasi sebagai saudara, kau pikir aku akan melupakan ikatan itu dengan mudah?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau mungkin telah bereinkarnasi, tapi aku tidak."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata muncul di belakang Sasuke. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar kata-kata yang Uchiha muda lontarkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa maksudmu dengan reinkarnasi?"

Seolah menambah runyam suasana, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino ikut berkumpul di sana. Pandangan heran mengisi iris mata masing-masing.

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh. Semenjak melihat Sasuke, aku seperti melihat potongan kejadian yang bahkan tidak kulakukan. Seperti … kenangan jauh sebelum aku dilahirkan." Neji adalah yang pertamakali berterus-terang.

Sakura tampak terkejut. "Jadi, Neji juga demikian? Kukira, hanya aku yang merasakannya. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke di suatu tempat. Awalnya, mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Tapi semakin lama, aku sadar bahwa itu semua terlalu tampak seperti nyata."

Tenten dan Ino mengangguk. Mereka pun merasakan hal yang sama. Déjà vu.

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak merasakan hal aneh?"

"**Hinata ….**"

_Deg!_

Ucapan Hinata terputus. Suara seseorang bergema di dalam pikirannya.

"S-siapa di sana? Siapa yang sedang berbicara d-denganku?" Hinata tampak kebingungan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan heran.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi?"

"**Hinata, kumohon. Pinjamkanlah tubuhmu sebentar saja.**"

"S-siapa itu? Jangan main-main!" Sang Hyuuga berteriak.

Sasuke menghampiri sang gadis, ia membingkai pipi sang kekasih dengan telapak tangannya. Menyadarkan Hinata yang entah kenapa terlihat aneh.

Perlahan, cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Hinata. Sang gadis yang sebelumnya berbalut gaun pendek berwarna ungu pucat kini berbalut jaket berwarna ungu dan putih lengkap dengan celana hitam.

"**Sasuke-**_**kun**_." Hinata membuka mulut dan tersenyum.

"Hinata? Kau … Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke lantas tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sarat dengan kerinduan.

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino memandang sosok Hinata yang terlihat berbeda dengan takjub. Namun, jauh di dalam ingatan mereka, mereka tahu siapakah sosok Hinata tersebut. Hinata yang ada di jaman _shinobi_. Hinata yang ada di masa lampau.

"**Kau tersenyum, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**?**"

"Aku sadar aku yang dulu sangat angkuh dan arogan. Karena itu, aku ingin menjadi manusia yang lebih baik ketika aku mendapatkan kesempatan. Hinata, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"**Aku tahu. Karena itu aku ada di sini.**"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak aku melihatmu saat pertemuan klan dahulu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengatakan cinta kepadamu setelah apa yang aku lakukan …. Aku telah membunuhmu dalam perang. Aku mengorbankanmu dan aku sangat menyesal. Penyesalan itulah yang kurasa telah membawaku menjadi kekal. Aku menantimu untuk meminta maaf dan mengutarakan perasaanku. Maaf, maafkan aku."

Beberapa pasang mata yang lain terkesiap mendengar pengakuan sang Uchiha, terkecuali Naruto yang telah ingat betul kehidupannya di masa lampau dan Hinata sendiri.

Jemari sang Hyuuga memulas pipi sang Uchiha. "**Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mati dalam perang. Lebih dari itu, aku bahagia dicintai olehmu, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Tetapi, benarkah Hinata sebagai aku yang kau cintai saat ini?**"

Hening. Sasuke mengambil jeda sebelum akhirnya ia menelengkan kepala. "Kurasa bukan. Aku mencintai Hinata yang ada di jaman ini karena Hinata yang ada di jaman inilah yang memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan hidup sebagai manusia dan memiliki kekasih. Hidup merasakan cinta dan dicintai."

"**Jika begitu, hiduplah. Hiduplah bersamanya.**"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa." Sasuke membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan memerlihatkan kulitnya yang berubah menjadi batu. "Tubuhku mulai hidup. Waktuku telah kembali bergerak. Kurasa, waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi."

Hinata melayangkan pandangannya bergantian pada Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Ino, dan Tenten. Kemudian, jemari sang Hyuuga bergerak membentuk sebuah putaran.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten. Bangkitlah.**"

**PYAAAR!**

Cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuh manusia lain di sana. Perlahan-lahan, wujud mereka pun berubah menjadi wujud mereka di masa lampau. Naruto dengan jaket oranye kesayangannya, Sakura dengan busana merahnya, Ino dengan busana _indigo_-nya, Neji dan Tenten dengan busana putihnya. Persis sama ketika mereka masih hidup sebagai _shinobi_.

"**Aku akan memberikanmu **_**chakra**_**-ku, dengan begitu kau bisa hidup. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu sebagai saudara. Jagalah aku yang ada di jaman ini. Jangan biarkan dia berada di jalan yang salah.**" Naruto tersenyum dan meletakkan sebuah bola yang bersinar terang di atas tanah.

"**Aku juga akan memberikan **_**chakra**_**-ku. Tapi sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Terima kasih untuk menunjukkan padaku seorang pemuda yang mencintaiku. Meski konyol, Naruto adalah seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Hiduplah di jaman ini dan jadilah teman untuk aku yang saat ini.**" Sakura mengikuti Naruto dengan meletakkan sebuah bola bersinar di atas tanah.

Ino dan Tenten mengangguk dan meletakkan bola yang sama ke atas tanah.

Neji maju perlahan dan meletakkan bola yang ia pegang ke atas tanah. "**Jagalah Hinata di jaman ini, Sasuke. Baik-baiklah denganku yang hidup di jaman ini. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga mereka.**"

Terakhir, sang gadis Hyuuga mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang jauh lebih besar dan bersinar dibanding bola lain. **"Ini disebut bola waktu. Bola ini dimiliki diri di masa lalu dari seseorang yang bereinkarnasi. Dengan bola ini, kau akan bisa terus hidup tanpa melalui proses reinkarnasi. Tapi ingat, mulai dari sekarang kehidupanmu akan terbatas seperti manusia pada umumnya."**

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sasuke merunduk.

Sang gadis Hyuuga mendekat dan menarik Sasuke dalam sebuah dekapan. "**Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku menyadari perasaanmu padaku, tapi bersikap tidak acuh. Aku takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku dicintai oleh seseorang yang aku cintai. Akhirnya, aku mengejar orang lain. Mulai hari ini pula, kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan _ninjutsu_ atau mengaktifkan _sharingan_. Mulai hari ini kau bukanlah lagi _shinobi_. Berbahagialah, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Era **_**shinobi **_**telah usai. Kau tak perlu menjalani penderitaan lagi.**"

Setelah itu, bola tersebut bersinar dan merasuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Samar sebelum kesadaran sang Uchiha hilang, ia dapat mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal dari tiap-tiap rekannya di masa lampau. Sang Uchiha tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia yang tak dapat terbendung lagi.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengerjap. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit malam dan wajah penuh khawatir dari sang Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke beranjak duduk. Dilihatnya satu persatu tatapan rekannya yang juga memandang ia dengan sirat kecemasan. Oniks mengarah pada dadanya sendiri dan menemukan bahwa kulit membatu yang ia lihat kini telah menjadi kulit manusia normal.

"Tidak usah cemas. Mulai saat ini, kau adalah milik jaman yang sekarang." Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Rasanya aneh jika ingat Sasuke di masa lalu yang dingin bisa seramah ini." Ino mencibir.

Sakura ikut tergelak dalam tawa. "Aku bahkan merasa aneh bisa berteriak di depan Sasuke dan bersikap biasa saja."

Tenten tertawa kecil.

Neji memalingkan muka. "Aku tetap tidak rela Hinata dicintai oleh Sasuke dari dulu sampai saat ini."

"Aku bahkan merasa aneh bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-_kun_ seperti ini ketika ingat kehidupan lampauku. Bagaimanapun juga, selamat datang, Sasuke-_kun_. Selamat datang di kehidupan yang lebih baik." Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau ingat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Kali ini, tetaplah bersamaku. Kita akan terus bersama, tidak peduli pada ruang dan waktu."

"Aku bersedia dan akan selalu demikian, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pun mencintaimu."

Tak kuasa menahan gejolak haru, Sasuke menarik dagu sang gadis dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir ranum milik Hyuuga jelita. Beberapa pasang mata terbelalak, tapi Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Ia merasa bahagia. Kini, ia bukan lagi transendental. Ia manusia, ia memiliki hak terhadap cinta dan dunia. Memiliki hak terhadap bahagia dan tawa. Kali ini, untuk hidup yang lebih baik.

**FIN**

* * *

—_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2014)**


End file.
